1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image display device having a flexible display unit, and more particularly, to an image display device capable of accurately controlling multi-step variable driving of a flexible display unit.
2. Background
In general, an image display device (apparatus) includes both a device of recording and/or reproducing images and a device of recording and/or reproducing audio. Examples of the image display device may include a TV set, a monitor, a projector, a tablet, a smart phone and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the image display device can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions such as multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. As one example of the structural change and improvement, various studies and proposals for an image display device having a flexible display device which is transformable in shape are undergoing.
In particular, when a flexible display unit is bent toward users, pixels may be disposed at a relatively uniform position with respect to user's vision, and thus, an image display device having such a flexible display unit may deliver more realistic visual information to the user and provide a viewing environment arousing a sense of immersion.
A flexible display unit is similar to the related art display unit in that it outputs images, but is different in that a flexible display unit is deformed by external force, and structural changes utilizing the deformation characteristics have been variously attempted in image display devices.
As a structural change, the need for a structure capable of restoring a flexible display unit to a state before being deformed, as well as deforming the flexible display unit according to user demand, has increased. Also, research into image display devices that may implement a flexible display unit having an accurate radius of curvature in deforming the flexible display unit in multiple stages according to a control command from a user has been conducted.
However, a structure for accurately controlling deformation of a flexible display unit in multiple stages is yet to be proposed and has not been established as standards.